1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of allowing a user to view graphic objects arranged on a plurality of home screen pages at a glance, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a mobile terminal is being developed to have a larger display unit as a touch input can be applied to the display unit. As the size of the display unit is increased, a user may have a difficulty in searching for his or her desired information, because various types of information has been output to the display unit in a dispersed manner. Accordingly, a method capable of displaying complicated and various information in an assembled manner is required.